


Misunderstanding

by pastelcupcake (Aika)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Boys' Love, Jealousy, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aika/pseuds/pastelcupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kame and Jin misunderstood each other and had a little fight for petty matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> just reposting my old fics. This was written on year 2007. back when I was an AKAME fan and starting to do fangirling. This is very old so maybe AKAME here is not like the AKAME now. yeah they were young back then.

I’ve been glancing at my cell phone from time to time, hoping that I just missed the sound of it to not to receive my awaited message, but then I have to face it. He did not reply. I’ve been rolling to my bed, twisting and turning for an hour or two. I can’t catch any sweet dreams. It is you I’m thinking of.

You just misinterpret me. It’s a big misunderstanding.

I know you a lot. I just know you, how you utterly want to grab that opportunity. But you did not listen; you keep on turning me away, pushing me. You don’t want to hear any explanation from me. I clutched the bed sheet as if I want to torn it, ignoring completely the pain in my right fist which I used to hit the wall awhile ago. _Jin you’re starting to become too childish again. Stop it!_ I grit my teeth after realizing my own mistake. Why am I so mad that time? Why am I too JEALOUS? _Damnit! I’m too selfish._ I hit the wall again harder than earlier.

It’s my fault after all, I’m too harsh.

The ticking clock on my wall starts to irritate me more since silence filled my room. I stare at the ticking clock. It’s 12 midnight already. It made me whine and jump off my bed taking my cell phone with me. _I have to talk to him_

I drove quickly to his apartment hoping that he’s home. We separate last night after the whole group had a dinner at Ueda’s. We are the last to leave and we together went to a nearby park. That time I did not expect him to talk about the new offers he got. We usually talk about it together but I’m quite surprise. He had accepted one of the offers. It saddens me though.

 _“Jin, I don’t want to tell it to you because…” I cut Kame’s sentence quickly._

 _“Because you know I won’t agree to it.” I retort making Kame a bit shock._

 _“Y-yes but…”_

 _“Why do you have to accept it?” My voice rose, higher than Kame’s voice._

 _“Because I want to! Anyway why do I really have to tell you everything I’m going to do?” Kame got pissed. He’s tired from work and he thought he’ll get some comfort from Jin if he talked with him but then he’s wrong. His headache worsens. “I should have not talked to you Jin.” Kame left. “See you tomorrow.” He said naturally._

I stood in front of his apartment for almost five minutes already. I’m pushing myself to knock on the door but every time I tried my arm is trembling and feels like my strength is being drained. _I have to..._ I lean my palm at the door frame while the other clutching my shirt.

“Jin?” a voice from behind called my name. As I turn I spotted someone on the dark side of the road. I don’t know if I’m hallucinating and caused by my tiredness or by the water on my eyes that makes my vision blurry. The thin body and the same face I’m thinking of appear.

Again he spoke. “Jin, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?” He walked passed me to unlock his door. He still wears the same cloth, concluding myself that he hasn’t come back.

I have nothing to answer that. I just grabbed the small body of Kazuya, hugging him tightly. Wanting him not to let go. “Gomen…” I whisper at his ear. My hot breath sends chills on Kazuya’s body but he feels warm between my arms that it fades away quickly. He is quite flushed but hides it quickly by burying his face to my chest.

“Shut up…” Kame’s voice is beyond a shout. It is more like a whisper to Jin, muffling is that it.

“K-kame are you?” Jin cupped Kame’s chin to face him. Tears sliding slowly on his pale cheeks. “Kame, please… I’m sorry okay… please d-don’t…cry.” Jin brushes the tears off his Kazuya’s cheeks.

“Bakanishi…” Kame hides his face again on his lover’s chest, clutching in Jin’s arms. He laughed before facing again his dear lover. “Ahou… you too have tears on your ey…”

Jin shushed Kame with his lips, kissing Kame passionately. Kame let him be. It is not the first time he did it but the first of the kisses he gave to him for a sorry. Since they were together, they barely had a fight. It is the first time he ignore all of Jin’s messages and calls. It is heartbreaking so he let his lover and be submissive for him as always. They separate to grasp for air. “J-jin…” Kazuya was once again shushed by Jin.

Jin brushed his thumb to Kazuya’s lips. “Don’t be sorry. It’s just me being too childish again and such an idiot.”

The younger one just nods and melts between Jin’s arms. Kazuya started again. “Jin, I refuse the offer and I said that I change my mind.”

“Nani?” Jin shoved Kazuya holding both of his arms., knowing wholly what he is talking about.

“Ano… I thought… I will have a hard time adjusting to my new schedule so…” Kame’s lie is way too obvious for Jin to notice. Kame is the hardest working in the group thus adjusting to work is nothing to him.

“Kame-chan, you don’t have to do that. I just want you to take care of yourself okay. It’s just I’m damn selfish that I am mad.” Jin turns away as he felt that he is blushing already. “Fine I’m jealous of your work okay. You give a lot of time to it...”

“Than you?” Kame taps his dear Jin’s cheek and smile warmly. “It is work Jin. You know how I love my work but Jin you’re different. I love you more than anything.”

Jin gives the same warm smile to Kame. “so do I.”

It’s cold tonight but Jin will never be that cold for him. He loves him that’s why.


End file.
